Ethan Milani
Ethan Milani da Fiore (true name Eetion Mathéos) is a son of Hades and a former captain of the Underworld who was thrown into Tartarus by Persephone millennia ago. Despite the odds being against him, Ethan managed to survive inside Tartarus by himself, which impressed Chaos to the point the Protogenos appeared before Ethan. Posteriorly, that would lead him to become one of the Guardians of Chaos, and later on their lieutenant. History Early life Eetion Mathéos was born somewhere in Ancient Greece between the 5th and 4th centuries BC and moved to Rome shortly after his birth. He was raised by a mother whose name he has never said, and as such is not known. When Eetion was a baby, his father, Hades, left him and his mother in order to protect them from monsters and gods alike, fearing other gods' possible attempts to kill them. However, Hades still visited them from time to time, and in those visits Eetion used to describe his father as a dark and comforting shadow before him. Posteriorly, with the death of his mother, Hades took him to the Underworld. In the Underworld, Eetion quickly gained notoriety due to his great latent potential -- even though most of the creatures of Hades could beat him back then, ever since he first started to learn how to fight properly Eetion has shown great prominence, being able to hold his own against such powerful monsters as the Furies and Cerberus. Eventually, much to Lucien's -- another son of Hades, as well as his firstborn demigod -- annoyance, Eetion's abilties and quickly improving combat skills led him to become a captain of his father's armies and also to be known as the Prince of Underworld. Although he had a good relationship with Hades, the goddess Persephone hated him since Ethan's very existence was a proof of Hades' betraying her with a mortal woman. Such hatred Lucien eventually realized that could be used to his own pleasure, and the later was quick to take advantage of that to manipulate Persephone into deceiving Ethan and throwing him in the Tartarus. But there wouldn't come to and end his life; in fact, it was thanks to Pershepone's and Lucien's acts that Ethan would grow even stronger. During his time in Tartarus, unknown to him the Protogenos Chaos itself watched his progress as the young demigod managed to survive in the hostile place, even to the point he would fight and defeat monsters inside that place. Greatly impressed by Ethan's capability of surviving in such a hostile place, Chaos took physical form and approached him. At first, Ethan mistook him by a monsters and attacked, only to realize he couldn't even get close enough to land a hit on the god. With some explanation of Chaos, Ethan eventually was convinced by the primordial deity to join his order, the Guardians of Chaos. Eetion accepted and passed the ordeal, receiving Chaos' Blessing and becoming a member of the Guardians. During his first years as a guardian, Eetion quickly gained Chaos' trust and even friendship since, unlike most of the other guardians, he wasn't afraid to say what he thought to Chaos, and it wasn't long until Chaos itself made Eetion his lieutenant. Personality Eetion is grim, solitary and definitely a very powerful Guardian. His pessimistic attitude may be partially due to his mother's death and partially due to Persephone's hatred. As said by Eetion, "she treated me just like Hera did with Heracles". That lead him to believe that he has no place either between living or dead, and does not belong to Camp Half-Blood or the Underworld. He is also shown to be somewhat vengeful, as he wanted revenge against Persephone and Lucien for being thrown in the Tartarus, and almost killed Persephone's physical body once he did come back to the Underworld. Centuries later, Persephone was kidnapped by Lucien when the later was banished from the Underworld. Despite unable to kill or defeat Lucien, Eetion and some of the Guardians of Chaos were able to track down the duo and rescue Persephone, which seemingly made the goddess a bit more tolerant towards Ethan. He is shown to be extremely loyal to both Chaos and Artemis, and is very possessive and overprotective with Artemis, the hunters, and other guardians, even to the point of attacking gods such as Ares and Apollo directly if needed to keep them safe, and using Chaos' Blessing to weaken Artemis in order to prevent her of exposing herself to danger. As the Guardian of Artemis chosen by Zeus himself, Eetion is always with the Hunt, much to the anger of Artemis and her Hunters. Unlike other sons of Hades, he is shown to be very peaceful, but at same time quickly becoming angry when the safety of someone he likes is put in risk. Fatal Flaw Unlike other sons of Hades, Eetion's fatal flaw is not holding grudges as originally suggested by Persephone, but it is really excessive personal loyalty: he would risk his own life and the entire world to save a loved one according to Artemis, although the goddess is obviously displeased that she and her hunters are objects of said loyalty. Kronos has tried to exploit this trait by making friendship with him, but Eetion quickly realized the true intentions of the Titan Lord and since then started to hide his presence from Kronos with Chaos' Blessing. This flaw often leads Eetion into challenging powerful monsters, demigods and even gods on behalf of loved people. Appearance Eetion is described as a very handsome man, with black hair and dark eyes. He is tall, around 6'3" ft, and has a grey stubble. Due to his intense training in Tartarus, Eetion is very fit, muscular, and lean. Despite him being able to shapeshift, Ethan usually prefers to use his true appearance, that of a 36 years old man with grey stubble and jet black hair with tanned skin and black eyes. He is usually seen wearing his Guardian robes, that consist of a Stygian iron armor with a gold tint, while the leather portions are either black or dark brown. Unlike most chest plates, which are usually made up of a single piece, Eetion's armor chestplate appears to be made with several overlapping metal guards. A black, hooded cloak is worn over Eetion's armor. While most Guardians robes are a simple black cloak over a Stygian iron chainmail, the armor Eetion wears, as the armor of Chaos' lieutenant, is quite different; it's a chest plate, with the black cloak being much longer than the one other Guardians wear, and having three layers instead of a single one. Each layer is longer than the one above it, and the longest, lower one is segmented, giving the whole piece a look which vaguely resembles the wings of an eagle -- a tribute to Zeus Relationships Hades= Hades and Eetion initially had a very complicated relationship. Eetion had a strong admiration and, at the same time, resentment for his father, though he only initially resented him as he felt Hades had abandoned him and his mother. Their relationship would grow up and get better with time, as Hades took his son to the Underworld after his mother's death and Eetion quickly became a captain of the Underworld legions, gaining the pride and approval of his father. By then, he was known as the Prince of Underworld and there were even those who called him the most powerful son of Hades to be born, much to Lucien's anger. After Persephone threw Eetion in the Tartarus, his relationship with his father has just became much stronger than before, as Hades is proud of his son for being both capable of surviving inside Tartarus and having gained Chaos' itself attention. Even after Eetion left the Underworld and accepted to work under Zeus' orders as a Guardian of Artemis, his relationship with his father is kept extremely strong. Their relationship is very strong, enough for Hades to openly state Ethan as his favorite and most powerful son, often declaring him as being most powerful than Heracles, much to both Zeus' and Lucien's annoyance. |-|Persephone= |-|Chaos= |-|Lucien= |-|Kronos= |-|Fabiana Milani= |-|Zeus= |-|Artemis= |-|Zoë Nightshade= Abilities and Items General Abilities= Eetion, as a demigod and Guardian of Chaos, has these abilities and traits: ADHD: Eetion's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep him ready for battle. It also lets him analyze his opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so he can tell which direction they'll attack from. This is one general trait of demigods. Dyslexia: Eetion's brain is "hard-wired" for divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. Despite this, throughout his more than 2000 years old, he has learned multiple languages. He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Mandarin, Ancient Greek, Portuguese, Arabic, Egyptian, Hindi, Thai and possibly more languages. Fighting Skills: Eetion is a naturally talented and master swordman, capable of holding his own against and even defeating larger, more powerful opponents, including gods and Titans as well as monsters. He is largely considered the most powerful Guardian of Chaos to ever exist. Eetion has displayed exceptional sword fighting abilities and proficiency with knives, sticks and various other weapons that he practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, although he prefers unarmed combat. Eetion is also well trained in multiple martial arts, having mastered 68 forms of martial arts. Due to his martial arts training, he is proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. He is also extremely fast and strong, far above other Guardians. Eetion's strength is enough to hold a train and punch hard enough to hurt Ares and crush a celestial bronze plate with few strikes. His speed is far above average Guardians, he runs faster than a cheetah and has highly accurate reflexes, enough to dodge bullets. While his strength is far lower than Heracles strength, his speed is extremely high, even to the point that can rival Hermes. He is known as the only demigod ever to have reached divine speed. Chaos' Blessing: Chaos' Blessing gives to the user a limited control over the shadows, teleportation, invisibility, undetectability, the ability to use Abyss Magic and high-skilled stealth abilities. Interrogation: Eetion is adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods as well as torture. According to him, he knows 43 torture methods, although usually he just uses his demigod abilities of intimidation to get answers. Master Stealth: His Ninjutsu training and Chaos' Blessing have made him a master at stealth, capable of breaching high security magical facilities without being detected. He is high-skilled enough to infiltrate in Olympus and is able to break through the magical barrier of Camp Half-Blood easily, without being detected. Genius Level Intelect: Eetion is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet, rivaling the children of Athena. He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography and History. Gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensic Sciences, Computer Sciences, Advanced Chemistry, Medical Sciences, Engineering Sciences. He is also a high-skilled detective. He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes and silently neutralize them without drawing attention, being also a excellent leader and high-skilled in escapology. Shapeshifting: Has mastered the art of disguise and further learned expanded disguise techniques. With his shapeshifting powers, Eetion is able to easily eluding pursuers and follow a target without being detected. He is able to even create new personalities, quickly incorporating an identity. He is proficient enough with this ability to impersonating a god. Void Manipulation: With the Chaos' Blessing, Eetion is able to create a field of perfect vacuum, known as Void. That is an extremely dangerous ability, because anything inside the Void Field will be almost instantly destroyed. Although it isn't strong enough to kill a god, the Void is able to weaken Olympian gods to the point of temporarily removing all their divine power. Eetion displayed great masterization of this power, far above other Guardians, even strong enough to temporarily weaken the powers of a Titan. |-|Demigod Abilities= As a son of Hades, one of the Big Three, and the lieutenant of the Guardians of Chaos, Eetion is an extremely powerful demigod. He has divine authority over his father's domains and subjects. Eetion is considered to be the most powerful demigod in Underworld. Zoe Nightshade had considered Heracles the most powerful demigod she'd ever known of until she met Eetion, and came to the point of wondering if Eetion's power could match or even surpass Heracles' abilities. Both through his father's authority and his own inherent power, Eetions's abilities include: *'Geokinesis': He can control the earth -- levitating rocks and making them deadly hard, black, and extremely sharp, much different from the ordinary geokinesis some children of Pluto are able to use. Eetion can open fissures in the earth that can swallow up creatures and trap them in the Underworld. He can cause earth tremors powerful enough to shatter the pillars of a mountain fortress and originate extremely powerful earthquakes. Additionally, Ethan can manipulate the earth to create immense buildings, such as castles and palaces. He can also control the black walls of the Underworld through such ability. His geokinetic abilities are only known to be surpassed by his father, Hades. Eetion can find any underground caves, tunnels, trapdoors and change their shapes to suit his needs or destroy them. *'Necromancy': Eetion can summon the dead, put the dead to sleep, and communicate with the dead. He also has divine authority and control over the Furies and other Underworld creatures. He can banish the dead and release the spirits of people who should have died but didn't somehow. Some of his abilities in this domain include the power to destroy Skeleton Warriors and both physical and magically interact to ghosts, such as taking hold of them by hand or forcing them to be silent with a gesture. As a son of Hades and former captain of the Underworld, he is able to summon a colossal army of undead soldiers by himself. Unlike other children of Hades, Eetion can control both aspects of Hades/Pluto's powers by himself: death and riches. This is a very powerful ability since it literally allows him to have a small undead army at virtually anytime he wants. However, summoning too many undead warriors at once can cause him great fatigue. The limits of Eetion's necromancy powers are unknown, but according to Hades, Eetion is his most powerful son, able to easily summon an entire undead army with a single wave of his hand, though it's unknown for sure if Lucien could be more powerful than him. *'Ferrokinesis': Eetion can sense and summon precious metals from under the ground as well as manipulate them. *'Mist Manipulation/Mystiokinesis': Eetion has a great ability to perform magic and manipulate the Mist. His mother had this ability as well, but Eetion's power is even greater. He has mastered this skill. *'Telepathy With The Dead': Eetion is able to contact the dead through telepathy. It is unknown how powerful are his telepathic abilities, but he is able to contact Hades even out of the Underworld, and contact Cerberus, the Furies and Hellhounds. *'Sensitivity to Death': He can sense death as it happens or when it is coming; when a person close to him dies, it comes as a ringing in the ears. He can also sense when an immortal is fading. *'Life Aura': He can sense someone's life aura. In addition to that, he has a deep knowledge of the Underworld and knows when a person's soul is being judged in the Underworld. *'Umbrakinesis': He has control over darknesses and shadows for various uses, such as solidifying it for attacks or hiding in it. *Unlike other children of Hades, Eetion can dissipate and absorb shadows with his bare hands, and absorb/destroy the essence of living beings without needing a Stygian Iron weapon. *'Shadow Travel': He can use shadows as a way of transportation and has mastered this ability to the point he can travel global distances. His true limits are unknown, but he can shadow travel at least some hundreds of times daily without becoming tired. His masterization over this ability is great enough for him to transport an entire building with him, and entering places like Tartarus and Olympus through Shadow Travel. *'Induced Fear': He radiates intense fear and death like his father, far superior than average children of Hades. Zoë described his presence as being "like when you just know something terrible shall gonna happen, even though there's no actual evidence for that". When focused, Eetion is able to scare a minor god and even an Olympian one, although in a much lesser degree than Hades. *'Death Trance': Eetion can go into a hibernation called a Death Trance using the seeds of Persephone, which can only be eaten by a child of Hades. The Death Trance induces him to essentially die for a day, meaning he consumes no oxygen and doesn't need any kind of food (besides the seeds). |-|Magical Items= *'Hidden Blade' is the main weapon of the Guardians of Chaos. It consists in a retractable Chaotic Silver blade under a Styigian iron bracer. The blade can destroy anything it cuts, even the owner, and temporarily remove the divine power of a god. The only thing known to be able to resist Chaotic Silver is Stygian iron, which is why the Guardians use Stygian iron bracers to keep their blades. *A Stygian iron sword. It is three feet long and is described as being "darker than the darkest night". It helps him to channel his power of controlling and summoning the dead, and it can also drain souls to give the sword more power. *Eetion's armor is a Stygian iron plate armour with a gold tint, while the leather portions are black or dark brown. Unlike most chest plates, which are usually made with a single piece, the chest plate of the armor Eetion wears appears to be made of several overlapping metal guards. *Several Drakon bone darts, extremely sharp and strong enough to pierce through a celestial bronze armor. *The Tartarus Emerald is a mysterious emerald found in Tartarus by Ethan. It can be used to open portals linked to Tartarus. Trivia Category:Children of Hades Category:Males Category:Original Character Category:Greek Demigod Category:Immortal